


First Valentine

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock Dean, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day, lots of 'em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets his first Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Valentine

Ah, Valentines Day. The day all couples go overboard with affection for each other. Buying chocolate and roses bringing them to school making their girlfriends cry and their boyfriends smile wide. But to Castiel it's just another day.

He's never had a Valentine before. It's not like he asks for one or needs one.....It would be nice. But it's pointless. His friends are always hand and hand with their partners. It's kind of a day that he's forgotten about. Castiel would see his friends in the hallway's and plaster on a smile looking at their linked hands as he spouts Happy Valentines Day.

Castiel is sitting in his homeroom class reading an assigned book when there's a knock on the door.

Oh, he almost forgot about people delivering things to classroom's. When classmates would let out ooo's and aahhhh's as someone receives something. Almost everyone asking who sent it to them.

"Hi, um, is a Castiel Novak here?"

On instinct Castiel raises his nose out of his book semi raising his hand. Mr. Henriksen points to the raven haired boy sitting in the very back. The girl carrying a handful of roses with tags on them makes her way over pulling out two handing them to a shell shocked Cas with a smile on her face.

_What the hell?_

"Uh, e-excuse me. Are you sure these are mine?"

The girl looks at the two tags on the flowers before saying, "You are Castiel, right?" He silently nods. "Then they're yours." And with that she happily walks out of the classroom.

The questions come right after and he's not able to provide any answers. Noticing how flustered his student looks Mr. Henriksen tells his class to leave the poor boy alone and get back to work. He receives a silent thank you look from Castiel.

Castiel looks down at the tags, they don't say who's it's from, just his name.

Second block class he walks in with the roses clutched in his hand, not wanting to put them in his locker. Again he sits in the back. He lays down the roses on top of the CPU that's under the monitor.

Maybe Balthazar got them for him. He was nice like that probably his and Faith's, his girlfriend, idea.

On his way to class he saw his crush leaning against a locker talking to one of the cheerleader with a bright smile. Castiel has big dreams like kissing the captain of the football team or that the roses in his possession are from him. Big dreams here people, big dreams. They will stay dreams because the whole time Castiel has gone to school with Dean, football captain, they've spoken to each other a handful of times. And each and every time Castiel manages to stumble over his words.

He's snapped out of his thoughts by Mr. Devereaux calling his name.

"Sir?"

"You want this or not?"

It's no secret that he doesn't like teenagers. Castiel always asks himself how'd he get a job here.

He stands out of his computer chair walking to the front. There's another girl with a bag in her left hand and a small brown teddy bear holding a red pillow that says, "I wuv hugz" in her outstretched right hand.

"Thank you." Castiel gives her a small smile as his cheeks heat up from everyone looking at the exchange.

He goes back to the safety of his computer. Biting his bottom lip, fondly looking at the teddy bear.

_What is going on?_

He really hopes this isn't some big cruel joke just to get him all happy to then be humiliated later on in front of everyone. But for once he'll enjoy the view of his recent gifts.

Castiel goes down to the cafeteria holding the bear to his chest and a flower in his hand. He cut off most of the stem to the other one and got one of the girls in his class to bobby pin it into his hair.

"Hey Brotha, who's the rose from?" His chemistry partner Benny asks.

"I honestly don't know, but whoever sent these I hope I find out soon."

Benny pats him on the shoulder, giving him a gentle smile. "You're smart cookie, you'll figure it out." He walks away with a secretive smile.

 _What?_ Seems like his thoughts will start with the same word all day.

Castiel is by no means unknown, he's one of those people who's name would be brought up and some might ask who he is, but then all they would need is a description of him. He's also one of those people you just couldn't find a reason to hate. He was nice to everyone he came across and helped anybody who needed it. So who has decided to spend nine dollars on him and not even leave any hint to who it is?

Castiel sits down in his regular sit at the lunch table, being the only one there. It's not uncommon for him to arrive first. He doesn't eat the school lunch because it's nasty, so he pulls out a sandwich, a bag of chips, and a bottle of water from his bag.

Finishing off his sandwich he looks around, searching for his friends. Lunch is halfway over and he's been sitting alone getting random 'hello's' from people passing.

He gets up and throws his trash away. When he turns around a girl collides with his chest.

"Are you okay, Hannah?"

She looks up giving him a sweet smile. "Yeah, I'm fine should've been looking where I was going. See you later Castiel." For the third time today someone walks away from him with a smile.

Shaking his head fondly he goes to step when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He's eyes widen as he's suddenly face to face with a bouquet of roses. Red, pink, orange, lavender, and blue roses wrapped in white paper with a cute bow tied ribbon holding it together.

Castiel stares at the beautiful flowers as a hand grabs his moving it to hold them. A throat clears as the flowers are lowered to reveal the mystery person.

Dean.

Castiel has a feeling that his mouth is opened in shock, but he can feel his hands starting to shake at what this could mean.

"Cas, I have two questions. Well, more like three. Can I ask you them? That wasn't one by the way."

All he can do is nod.

Dean chuckles grabbing Cas' other hand gently running his thumb over his knuckles. "Will you be my Valentine?"

"Oh man, this can't be happening. I'm asleep, aren't I? Maybe this is a really good fever dream."

"No, you aren't sleepin', Cas."

He said that out loud that was supposed to stay in his head. Dean probably thinks he's an idiot. "Y-yeah, yes."

Cas meets Dean's eye after saying it.

"Alright, question two. Can I take you on a date?"

Cas' brain is still shocked from finding out Dean is behind everything he has received, but his excitement must show because Dean's smile widens. He feels like he might cry from this sudden happiness radiating through him. His chest feels all funny and his face is hot. "Yes."

"Final question. It's not rapid fire, you can get back to me on this one. Will you go to prom with me?"

Dean isn't expecting the sudden weight in his arms and legs wrapped around him. Cas is by no means a twig of a fellow. He actually has lean muscles that Dean can't help but to notice. With the way his t-shirts and jeans fit him, who hasn't noticed? It's a good thing Dean strong enough to hold Cas' weight or they both would've ended up on the floor.

"Is that a yes then?" Dean asks jokingly, thumb going back and forth on a piece of skin exposing Cas' back.

Cas sniffles pulling back with his arms still wrapped around Dean's neck. Dean takes in the angel in his arms. His face is red and tears fill his vibrant blue eyes as he continues to sniff.

"Yes, thank you, Dean."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you didn't have to do any of this. But you did and I don't have anything for you and I feel kind of bad about that."

Dean's face softens as he looks at the rose in Cas' hair. To be honest Dean was extremely nervous, he's had a crush on Cas for a while now. But just didn't know if he was into guys. Then Dean asked one of Cas' friends and they confirmed that he was. So Dean wasn't going to let a chance slip away.

"There was no way you could've known this would happen, it's okay. I just want the chance to show you how special you are."

More tears fill Cas' face as he leans his head in and kisses Dean.

Thunderous claps fill the lunch room along with cheers. Neither boy pay any attention too focused on a touch both of them craved from the other.

For the second time that day a throat clears breaking Dean and Cas from their moment. Castiel pulls back to see Naomi, Vice Principal, raising her eyebrows at the pair.

"This is school, not some club. The bell has rang get to class. All of you!"

Cas hops down with sound of scurrying feet in the distance.

"I'll walk you to class." Dean says after grabbing Cas' bear and backpack from the lunch table. Encasing Cas' hand in his slightly bigger one. Cas picked up his single rose, not placing it in the bouquet.

They reach Cas' class with him pulling Dean inside and sitting him on one of the desks. He hands Dean the flowers to hold taking the single one in hand. Dean watches as Cas find a pair of scissors cutting most of the stem off the flower. He then goes over to one of the girls in the class and asks them a question gesturing with the rose. The girl takes something out of her head and hands it off with a smile.

Cas comes back over to Dean telling him to bend his head down. Dean does as told.

Flattening what is left of the stem the blue eyed teen places the flower into light brown hair. He pins it in place, flattening spiky hair in the process.

Dean gently lays the bouquet down and the bear down pulling Cas between his legs with his hands on his hips.

"Thank you." Dean mumbles a hair's length away from Cas' lips.

Cas answers with a kiss, smiling against Dean's lips.

"Dean Winchester, get out of my class and go to yours before I hit you with a ruler."

Dean sighs resting his forehead against Cas' before sliding off the desk and placing Cas' backpack beside it.

"Howdy, to you too, Ellen." He gives her a charming smile causing her to huff with small smile in return.

"Out."

"Alright, alright. I'm goin'." Dean kisses Cas' forehead. "See you after class."

"Okay." Cas watches as Dean walks out making a right.

He wasn't forgotten after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
